gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Sumire Syōda
Sumire Shouda (Shouda Sumire 正田 スミレ?) is a student of Alice Academy, specifically one of Mikan's classmates. She is the (possibly self-appointed) president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, and often referred to Permy (Perma-chan), a nickname Mikan gives her because of her curly front hair. Personality Sumire is known for her elitist, controlling, and overall disagreeable attitude. Mainly disliked by her peers, Sumire generally stands on her firm belief that Alices are superior to all other regular humans and will not hesitate to press this opinion upon her classmates. This is such a strong belief of Sumire's that she will quickly retaliate whenever a student displays less then full Alice pride. Sumire is also quick-tempered, as well as showing protection and admiration for Ruka and Natsume (possibly the only two people Sumire actually respects). Despite being overall quite proud, the student has been shown to be embarrassed of her Alice and its more primitive appearance. Although Sumire is received negatively by peers, she is also somewhat respected and followed for her strong will and leadership qualities. For example, when Mikan first arrives at the Academy, the class does not hesitate to follow Sumire's orders to pick on her and beat her up. Appearance As with all other students of Alice Academy, Sumire wears the typical Elementary-aged uniform: a black coat-like top with a white sailor cuff, red bow, red tartan skirt, and black knee-high boots. She has short dark green hair with several distinctive curly, long strands at the front. (the cause for her nickname, Permy) In the manga, her hair grows a little longer. Her bangs are cut straight across, reaching the top of her eyebrows. Sumire's eyes are a dark green color. When using her Alice, Sumire gains cat whiskers on her face and brown dog ears that protrude from her head. The qualities vanish when the Alice is no longer in affect. Story Northern Woods Arc At the beginning of the series, Sumire plays a minimal role other then as the first major enemy of Mikan's (other then Natsume). Her hate for Mikan begins when she yells at Natsume, causing Sumire and the rest of the class to retaliate back. When Mikan said she does have an Alice, Sumire is outraged when Mikan refused to give her proof. Sumire explained to Mikan that ordinary people should not be in the Academy, and Alices are the elite race. After Northern Woods Arc Sumire made Mochiage use his Alice to levitate a trash can to hit Mikan, when suddenly Mikan used her Alice and the trash can landed on Jinno-sensei's head instead. She laughed when Jinno-sensei made Mikan a no star. She participates in Mikan's dodgeball game on Natsume's team. Sumire is shown to be the second person that Mikan doesn't want to befriend, with the first being Natsume. Permy then laughs at Mikan when Natsume burned her hair. It is later known that Permy's brother is revealed as the one who bullied Mikan while Mikan was trying to find her abilities classroom. Reo Arc She and Mikan escape the academy to save Natsume who got kidnapped by Reo Mouri. Sumire tells Mikan to go back to the academy, but the two fight about until they get caught by Makihara-sensei. The duo escape only when Ruka uses his Alice to make a crow hit Makihara-sensei's head and a bunch of other crows start hurting the people behind him, and this makes them escape from Makihara-sensei's hold. Mikan and Sumire then chase after the limousine and gets kidnapped. They wake up tied up next to Natsume and heard Reo speaking to other people about selling Mikan and Sumire offshore as slaves and making Natsume work with his organization against Alice Academy. Sumire tried to use her Alice see where they were, but Natsume stated that her Alice was being cancelled by a barrier Alice. Sumire then uses her Alice and smells gun powder in two warehouses south of where they were as the kidnappers talk and Natsume tells the two girls to run for it. While Mikan wants to go back for Natsume, Sumire wants to get help. After they split Sumire gets captured (later to be revealed to be a policeman who was following them). At the hospital in Mikan's room, Sumire explains that Natsume is alright and was proud of Mikan when she becomes a one star student. Alice Festival Sumire arrives at the special ability class RPG with Ruka and Natsume. She was wearing fake cat ears, which Mikan points out about the similarity with her alice, and Sumire then points back at Mikan's outfit. The three say they only came to kill time. Sumire becomes one of the first contestants for the SA class RPG and her weapon is earplugs. Her opponent is a middle-school student who tells bad jokes and puns, but his alice makes you laugh. Her challenge is not speak or laugh for 30 seconds, and using her earplugs, she makes it. She then does some crowd control, because she had nothing to do and tried to hug Natsume, but she failed at this. She plays Sleeping Beauty in their class play and was one of the original members not to become a victim to the slime ball incident. During the play Sumire plays her evil character, Sleeping Beauty well, because Narumi convinced her that only a great actress could play these types of characters. Graduation Band Sumire acts bossy when the class makes a band for Yura's graduation ceremony. After being insulted by Koko and the others, she leaves to make her own band that Jinno only allows to play at the graduation. While looking in photo albums, it is learned that Sumire changed Koko into a always smiling person when she was partners with him. At the graduation, the buddha robot apologizes that her band is playing in malfunctions. Koko notices that she regrets this and the two bands play together. While playing there, Koko apologizes to Sumire, which causes her to mess up while playing the violin. Sports Festival During the Obstacle Race, Sumire was able to put her Alice to use by easily jumping over the obstacles. In the next challenge where you have to carry a ball and make it to the next runner, she had trouble catching the ball. Sumire then apologizes to Ruka for being late, but he says to her not to worry and that he will do his best. Sumire, like everyone else, is worried about Natsume being around Luna. At the horseback race event, Sumire gains 20 points for the white team. Escape Arc When the Tehoran causes trouble, Sumire is annoyed by this and she, along with many others, gets her bodies switched when they fall into a trap. She gets her body switched with linchou, and during the search for Bear, Sumire, while in Natsume's body, notices that his body is very weak. She and everyone else follow Mikan when she gets taken to the ESP's office. Permy then help Natsume and Mikan escape to the Middle school section and fights Luna using her Predispositional Cat-Dog Alice. Current Arc To allow Youichi the chance to escape and be safe along with Natume and Mikan Sumire was captured by the Student Police. She is then put into a prison along with the rest of the people who helped Natsume and Mikan escape. Sumire is unconscious while Koko cries saying "Permy" and Kitsunme, who is also unconscious to wake up. Alice Sumire has a Predispositional Cat-Dog Alice that gives her enhanced hearing and smell, as well as increased flexibility, speed, and other athletic abilities. Tending to run on all fours when using her Alice, Sumire's Alice also sprouts dog ears and cat whiskers on her face. It wasn't until episode 14 part 1 of the anime that Sumire used her Alice because she was embarrassed of her Alice, since she admitted it's not something she could use in public. Notes and Trivia *Sumire is Higuchi's second favorite character after Hotaru, because she isn't afraid to show her bad character. *Sumire's alice stone color is green. *She has a picture for the 15 year old series Higuchi drew during the Z arc. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Alice Category:Cat-Dog Alice Category:Elementary School Student